1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scented trail making device and more particularly pertains to luring deer to a hunting site with a scented trail making device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of scent dispensers is known in the prior art. More specifically, scent dispensers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of dispensing scents for hunters are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,439 to Wilcox discloses a scent or lure dispensing device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,010 to Grinarml discloses a scent dispenser for attachment under a shoe.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 351,934 to Devoe discloses the ornamental design for a disposable scent pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,477 to Floyd discloses a scented hunting strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,715 to Reeves discloses a detachable shoe-lure dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,646 to Aurich discloses an animal attractant scent dispensing device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a scented trail making device for luring deer to a hunting site.
In this respect, the scented trail making device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of luring deer to a hunting site.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved scented trail making device which can be used for luring deer to a hunting site. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.